Dive in the stars
by Toothfury 101
Summary: The tenth doctor and rose are stuck in orbit around a supernova in a different universe. Can thirteen save them before it's too late? P.s. there are spoilers so read at your own risk. Tenrose fluff.
1. An

p style="text-align: center;"Hey! I have started this new story and will be writing this instead of the other two. So feel free to give ideas and I will direct chapters at the people who have given me ideas! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!🐾/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Hii this is Toothfury 101 ? and I'm here with another book. You can put in requests after the first chapter. Enjoy!

"Rose Tyler..." The doctor faded away. Rose cried in agony and pain as the thing she loved the most was taken away from her. Her sprang forward to where the doctor once was and broke through into the TARDIS.

(A/n I know they can't do that but let me have some fun here.) She had broken into the universe she was born in.

Jackie screamed after her daughter and tears ran down her face. The doctor had promised her daughter's safe return and she was not even allowed that.

The doctor stared at Rose and Rose stared back. There was an elongated moment of silence. "Umm... Are we going to get out of here?…"

The doctor seemed to snap out of his stupor and started to pull levers down and pushing buttons on the control panel. They flew away from the sun going supernova and teleported to Galifrey. The Doctor was back where he belonged. Galifrey was slightly charred and frozen from the time war but that was nothing that the pair couldn't deal with.

"Hey Yaz! Can you bring sonic over here? I think I can fix the TARDIS now."

Yaz walked over but stopped inches before the doctor. "What is that?"

Thirteen looked up. A large white mass swirled around their heads.

"Ah that Yaz. That is a polarity. I means I'm needed!. Come on team... Gang... Fam?"

Ryan looked at thirteen. "Nope. Definitely not fam."


	3. An idea

Please give me ideas. I ran out. Feel free to PM me! Toothfury101?


	4. 2

"W-what happened here?"

"Time war.." The doctor spoke quietly. It was the worst thing ever. Galifrey was destroyed and so was his heart.

Vworp vworp vworp. Yaz pulled Graham and Ryan through the doors of the TARDIS as they were taking off. Team TARDIS had their backpacks changed and stocked full of grenades and weapons. And yes. Especially pting bombs. Ones with lots of energy. Anyway...

Thirteen looked over at Graham. "Can you pull over that machine? The one with the blinking blue lights and heavy weaponry... Yes ! That's it!"

Thirteen bubbled with excitement. This was going to be good.

Rose looked pitifully at ten. She knew. She knew the doctor was in pain and they needed to get out of there. "Come on doctor. Let's get back to the TARDIS."

He nodded mutely and followed her.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the TARDIS. Only to be pushed back by a sonic wave of energy. They screamed as a familiar sound hit their ears. The TARDIS was taking off. WITHOUT THEM... They frantically ran after and yelling, "Come back! Please!" But to no avail. The TARDIS left and they were stuck on Galifrey.

The doctor sank to his knees. Rose crouched down next to him and patted his back soothingly, whispering things that one could quite not catch but it seemed to calm him down a bit. So they were stuck on Galifrey. No Biggie right?

Just joking big Biggie. Big fat problem. Massive heartbreak lots of pain nowhere to seek shelter or forgiveness just a flat red expanse of land.

Thirteen was having trouble connecting a certain set of wires. She had tried to connect them together with different wires. That hadn't worked. They only worked the machine if they were Sheffield iron coated with the central powering crystal in the middle of the TARDIS. They only had enough to make the wires but to assemble them, was another thing entirely.


	5. Chapter 3

Rose wasn't worried. Definitely not worried. Not in the slightest. She knew they could do this. As usual. "Doctor... Um... Hey..."  
Rose stopped and swallowed her words. It would be no use. He wouldn't listen. They'd have to wait for rescue. She decided to try another approach.  
"Doctor... I know this is the last place you want to be and I know you wish you weren't here, but the reality of the universe is telling us. We are on Gallifrey and we are stuck. Admit it doctor. We can only wait."  
There was no reply. Judging on past experiences, when it looked like he hadn't listened, he would always be able to pull through with that information or supportive phrases. She sighed then reached into his trenchcoat, grabbing the sonic screwdriver. It bleeped as she scanned the surroundings. "Time lord technology, Sheffield iron doors, Gallifreyan stone..." She carried on to muttering to herself as the sonic scanned out things around them. Who else would do the scanning if the doctor couldn't. The universe depended on them getting back to earth.

*Time skip.*  
*Aboard the TARDIS*

"Locking on to coordinates of the polarity. Adjusting cables. And... Done!"  
Thirteen's 'fam' crowded round the control panel. They were heading towards Gallifrey.  
Yaz looked at Graham who look at Ryan who looked at the Doctor. "What are you looking at me for? Let's go!" Her fam seemed confused for ten seconds before they realised they had landed. They approached the door cautiously. "Is this going to be safe?" The three asked in unison.  
"Have we ever been safe?" The doctor grinned causing a chain reaction of grins. They would save whoever needed saving and they would do the best job ever...

Author's note: sorry I haven't been updating. I've been quite busy these days. Thanks for reading and I love you guys so much! ️ Peace out!✌?  
Toothfury 101?


	6. Apology

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry guys. The question marks are the emojis that didn't make it through publisher. Peace out!/p 


End file.
